You Rescued My Body, But You Captured My Heart
by vardaakaelbereth
Summary: This is the story of 20yearold Evelyn Saunders, the daughter of the governor of Port Bryant. When she is captured by pirates, it is up to Commodore Norrington of Port Royal to rescue her...but will he capture her heart in the process?
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Evelyn, your father would like a word."

Evelyn Saunders looked up from her mystery novel to see her maid Monica standing in her doorway.

"Alright, I'll be right down."

She waited till Monica left and started another chapter of her book, not particularly interested in what her father had to say. The rare time he took to speak to her was usually to announce a new suitor or banquet. She regretted having the distant relationship with her father, especially after her mother had died when she were twelve. 

Evelyn finished up the chapter of her book and headed downstairs, wishing she could stay in her room with the book for the rest of the day.

"Evelyn, there you are. I have an announcement."

_Well of course you do..._ she thought to herself.

"The Jenkins are hosting a banquet in their daughter's honor tomorrow night. She is engaged to the Lieutenant of the militia."

Evelyn groaned inwardly. Banquets were always such a bore, and the Jenkins girl was a complete dunderhead.

"Can we expect your presence?" her father asked pompously.

"Absolutely, father," Evelyn replied just as loftily, dangerously teetering over the line between imitation and mockery.

"Excellent. I'll see you at dinner tonight then; I have some business to attend to at the armory."

She watched as her father and his servant walked out the door of her huge home and moaned as soon as the door shut behind them. She just wasn't in the mood to sit through another slow-moving dinner with the high-society people of her town. Slowly she started to develop a plan in her head...


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening Evelyn was laying in bed reading her book when her father's voice came floating upstairs.

"Evelyn? Are you ready?"

She ignored him and kept reading. He called her three times before she heard him start coming up the stairs. Quickly she hid her book and shrunk down under the covers, moaning slightly and distorting her face into a painful expression.

"Evelyn! Are you all right?"

Evelyn glanced to the doorway where her father was standing in shock. Quickly she rolled over and moaned some more. Her father came to the other side of the bed to face her. 

"What's wrong?"

She scrunched up her face and shook her head, clutching at her stomach. "And a headache," she said miserably.

"Nothing some food can't fix," said her father brightly. "Come on, we'll be late for the banquet."

"Father, I really think I should stay home tonight. I probably just need to rest." Evelyn looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Her father considered her for a moment, then sighed. "Alright. I'll have Monica come take care of you."

"That won't be necessary, father, I know tonight is the night she spends at home with her family. I'll be fine. Please don't worry. Have fun at the banquet."

Her father walked out of her room, grumbling about "the publicity of these things." When she heard him trudging down the stairs, she breathed a sigh of relief and picked up her book again. Finally, a quiet night alone with her mysteries...

Evelyn spent a good couple of hours lost in her novel. After she finished it, she decided to stretch her legs and walked downstairs for a bit of food. she climbed out of bed and put on her robe and slippers, suddenly realizing how hungry she was.

Quietly heading downstairs, Evelyn noticed the town's militia hurrying down to the docks. Sensing trouble, she stepped up to the front window of her home.

She saw distant flashes of light and heard the dull booming of cannons. Fear filled her stomach as she realized Port Bryant was being attacked by pirates.

Evelyn quickly doused all sources of light in the house, wanting the pirates to think no one was home. Perhaps then they wouldn't threaten her. When the house is dark, she returned to the window to find an ugly pirate peering in at her. Evelyn screamed and turned to run and hide, but the pirate had already broken the glass and caught her wrist in his dirty, calloused hand.

"Don't run, missy," said the pirate in a disgustingly calm voice. "Old Mullroy's got you now."

Evelyn stared at him in horror as he pulled her easily through the window. She struggled helplessly against the grip he had on her wrist. 

"It's no use, missy. You're coming with me."


	3. Chapter 3

As the pirate dragged her out of her home, Evelyn witnessed firsthand the peril her small port town was dealing with. Pirates flooded the streets, breaking windows and looting homes and shops. She saw dirty men chasing women in their nightdresses as the militia tried to put an end to the invasion. It was in vain, for the pirates outnumbered the militia dismally, and she saw no chance for her town's survival.

But was there a chance for her own? Flailing madly against the grasp the pirate had on her arm, Evelyn screamed helplessly as he yanked her through the mass of pirates and haze of smoke from the militia's poorly aimed guns. Her screams, however, were drowned out by gunshots, yells, and cries as the pirates destroyed Port Bryant.

Eventually her captor had Evelyn at the docks, and she saw an unfamiliar huge brown ship looming up before her. It had been no doubt commandeered by the crew of horrible pirates. The one that had Evelyn chuckled as he watched her gaze up at the ship in horror, and mercilessly pulled her on deck.

Once he had yanked Evelyn aboard, she took a good look around after regaining her balance. Only a few men were left on the ship, preparing to leave once the raid was complete. All the men stared at her with looks on their faces that looked as though she was the most appealing thing they'd seen in years. Evelyn shuddered at the sight of them all.

"Are you the governor's daughter?" a harsh voice asked her. She spun around to see a tall, thin man with a huge green feather in his hat leering at her. Fighting the urge to scream, Evelyn stood tall.

"I am," she replied, not allowing her voice to tremble. "Why are you attacking my town?"

"It's naught but a simple raid, dearie. We've already got what we came for," replied the tall man, obviously the captain of the ship.

"Then leave! And take me back to shore."

The captain laughed, a horrible sound that chilled Evelyn's blood. "Don't you understand, dearie? We came for you."

Evelyn's stomach turned to ice, but she refused to let the pirate see her fear. "Then leave my town alone," she said slowly and deliberately. The captain smirked at her.

"That's exactly what I had in mind," he said softly. "Look, here comes me crew. Hopefully this raid is more productive than the last."

Evelyn turned around and sure enough, a horde of pirates were hurrying back to the ship, carrying gold, jewels, and barrels of rum. As a few of them climbed aboard, she noticed blood on the end of their cutlasses. Horrified, she shut her eyes tight for a moment in order to keep her cool.

"Alright, you scabrous dogs, get us out of here, and make haste!" yelled the captain, and the crew sprung into action.

"What of the girl?" asked the filthy man who had captured Evelyn.

The captain turned to look at the both of them. "Lock her in the brig. We'll hold her hostage. This booty looks smaller than what I'd hoped for."

Her captor nodded and yanked her down below the deck to the brig. Struggling with all her might, she managed to give him a good kick in the shins, but it was of no use. The pirate threw Evelyn inside the dirty cell and slammed the door shut, muttering under his breath as he glared at her and rubbed his shin. "You'll pay for that, missy," he growled, and head back up above deck.

Evelyn sat in shock for a moment, not daring to believe what had just happened. Desperately she tried to bash the door open, but it held fast. Seeing no other ways of escape, she leaned miserably against the wall of her small prison and fought off tears as she pulled her robe tighter around her, hoping to warm the chills fright had given her.


	4. Chapter 4

"On your feet, pirate."

With a start, Evelyn sat up, realizing she must have fallen asleep on the filthy floor of her prison. Her mind slowly began to wake up and she heard the click of a pistol. She froze, and turned slowly around to see a gun being pointed at her through the bars of the brig. Instead of raising her hands to show that she was unarmed, fear paralyzed her and she could only stare at the gun. Suddenly it lowered.

"My God," Evelyn heard a deep voice whisper. Then the man turned and yelled up the stairs. "Gillette! Get down here! They've taken a prisoner!" 

Evelyn stared at the silhouette through the bars. "So...you've come to rescue me then?" she said softly, hardly daring to believe it.

The man ignored her question. "Stand back," he commanded, pointing his gun at the lock on the door of her prison. She obeyed him, and he fired, blowing away the lock completely. "Come with me," he said in an authoritative voice, holding out his hand to her. She took it happily, feeling safe when it closed around hers. "Are you hurt?" the man asked, glancing at you as he head up the stairs to the deck of the ship. He was wearing a proper white wig, but she could see strands of dark hair poking out from underneath it, no doubt the result of battling pirates. There was a faint layer of sweat on his dark eyebrows, which were furrowed over a pair of tired eyes.

"No. No, I'm alright," she replied, giving him a look of gratitude. He smiled weakly, giving her the impression that it was not an expression he commonly wore.

"We knew this crew was responsible for the raid on Port Bryant, be we had no idea they were taking hostages."

"No, just me. I'm Evelyn Saunders--"

The man cut you off. "The governor's daughter. Well, I'm certainly glad we managed to rescue you."

"As am I," she said, smiling as she saw the pirates tied up on deck.

"Here, take this," he said softly, handing her a woolly blanket. She took it gratefully and wrapped herself tightly in it, her fear finally starting to ebb away.

"May I have the name of my rescuer?" she asked quietly, and the man turned his hazel eyes to rest on her own.

"I am Commodore Norrington of Port Royal. But..." he considered her for a moment. "You may call me James."

"I'm Evelyn," she said, smiling and holding out her hand.

"You mentioned that," replied James, squeezing it lightly but not kissing it like most men would. "Now, Evelyn, I must be off to deal with some pirates. Gillette will bring you back to your home." He gestured to a man standing behind him, who nodded politely at her. 

"If you'll just follow me, miss, we can get you all settled on the _Renovator_."

Evelyn stood up to follow Gillette, but turned back to James. "Thank you, once again, for saving me."

The Commodore bowed slightly, keeping his eyes on hers. "It was my pleasure, Miss Saunders." She turned from him reluctantly and allowed Gillette to help her onto the _Renovator_. He brought her below deck to a small, comfortable room with a large bed and dry clothes.

"Would you like anything to eat, Miss Saunders?" Gillette asked from the doorway.

"No, thank you...but I would like to know just how Ja--I mean, Commodore Norrington was able to find me."

Gillette smiled. "The Commodore is a brilliant man, to be true. We have been after this particular crew of pirates ever since they stole one of Port Royal's own ships. We were able to catch them quite easily when we learned of the raid on Port Bryant. The _Renovator_, you see, is the fastest ship built since the unfortunate loss of the _Interceptor_. We were easily able to catch up and attack the pirates. It was James who suggested searching the entire ship; the rest of us assumed that pirates stupid enough to commandeer the slowest ship of Port Royal and stop for a raid when they knew we were after them wouldn't try taking prisoners. So really, your safety is entirely his doing."

Evelyn smiled and thanked Gillette. When he left, she changed into dry clothes and climbed under the grey covers of the bed and fell into an exhausted sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Evelyn woke up to find Gillette gently shaking her.

"My apologies miss, but we're back at Port Bryant, and you've been sleeping for ten hours."

"O..." she mumbled, trying to remember where she was. "Thank you."

Gillette left her in solitude, and she sat up, the events of the past day slowly coming back to her. As Evelyn climbed out of bed thoughts of James came swimming into her head. _I wonder if I'll ever see him again..._ she thought to herself, walking over to the wardrobe full of clothing. She changed once more and headed out to the deck of the _Renovator_.

Sure enough, Evelyn could see Port Bryant not far from the ship. Happily, she turned to Gillette.

"Would you like to go ashore now, miss?"

Evelyn nodded, smiling, and he helped her into one of the ship's longboats. Slowly the two of them were lowered down into the water of Port Bryant's bay.

As Gillette rowed her closer to the shore, Evelyn saw the huge ship the pirates had taken her prisoner on farther out in the water.

"What's to become of the pirates?" she asked Gillette, suddenly curious.

Gillette gave her a dark look. "A short drop and sudden stop." Evelyn looked back at him uncomfortably, and he shrugged. "It's the same fate that awaits every pirate. The Commodore has already hung three crews this year," he said proudly.

"Well...these pirates...they didn't hurt me," Evelyn said, turning her gaze back to the ship on which they were awaiting their fate.

Gillette chuckled. "Maybe not. But that doesn't erase their history of raids and murders in towns across the Caribbean."

Evelyn nodded in understanding. "Well...if it's going to save lives, I suppose it's alright," she said uncertainly.

There was silence for a moment, and she decided to change the subject. "You said the Commodore has captured and hung pirates before?"

"Yes, three crews of them. He's very good at what he does, protecting port cities. There's only one he hasn't been able to catch." She looked at him perplexedly, and Gillette laughed. "Surely you've heard of Jack Sparrow?"

"O...him," Evelyn mumbled. She'd read about him before. She tried to picture one of the drawings she had seen of him in her mind, but all she could come up with was the memory of the Commodore's face.

"He seems rather...distant," she stated, more to herself than to Gillette. 

"Who, James? Well yes, it's in his nature. Especially after what happened..." his voice trailed off.

"And what was that?" she asked inquisitively.

Gillette squinted at her through the bright sunshine that was now creeping over the Caribbean. "A girl. Elizabeth Swann, of Port Royal. She broke his heart...chose a blacksmith over him."

Evelyn dropped her gaze to the bottom of the longboat, feeling awful for James. "He's not married, then?"

Gillette tore his eyes away from the shore to glance at Evelyn. "No, he's not," he said warily. She nodded, and stayed quiet the rest of the trip back to Port Bryant.

Evelyn's father met her at the docks, pulling her into a tight hug. She smiled weakly at him, confused at his strangely tender action.

"My dear Evelyn. You're alright? They haven't done anything to you?"

"No, father, I'm quite alright. If you don't mind I'd like to return home and bathe."

"Yes...of course, whatever you need, darling."

By the time Evelyn got home, took a bath, and changed into her own clothes, it was late afternoon in Port Bryant. Evelyn was sitting in her living room reading when there was an abrupt knock on the door. She looked up and saw her father hurry to answer it. She strained to hear what the visitor was saying, but could only make out her father saying, "No! No, she won't want to see that." He closed the door sharply.

"What was that all about?" Evelyn asked, her curiosity growing once again.

"They wondered if perhaps you would like to attend the hanging," her father replied, waving his hand dismissively. "I told them no, you--"

"I would like to go."

Her father stared at her. "Evelyn, you don't want to watch pirates be hanged. It's absolutely ghastly. I die every time _I_ have to watch it."

"These aren't just any pirates, father, these are the ones that captured me. They put my life in danger and I want to be there when they recieve their punsihment," Evelyn said bravely, rising.

Her father shook his head, defeated. "Fine...but don't say I didn't warn you."

An hour later she was standing with her father in a crowd of people gathered to watch the hangings. This was her first time to see one; she could never stand the thought of them, and the fact that people would watch them often disgusted her.

Slowly the crew of pirates was lined up on the platform. A small sensation of nausea crawled into the pit of Evelyn's stomach, and her heart began beating faster as the captain's neck was wrapped in a noose. His eyes were frantic as the charges were read, searching the crowd for someone, anyone, to help him escape his horrible fate.

"May God have mercy on your soul."

The captain's eyes found Evelyn's. He gave her a wicked grin, and the floor dropped out from under him.

Evelyn gasped and buried her face into her father's shoulder, the feeling of nausea swelling and making her dizzy. She could feel her body trembling, and she fell to the ground in a faint.


	6. Chapter 6

Evelyn felt cold water on her face. Her eyes snapped open to see her father kneeling over her, along with another familiar face.

"James," she whispered, the action making her head throb.

"Miss Saunders, are you alright?" he asked concernedly, his dark brow furrowed over his eyes.

Evelyn slowly sat up and looked around. A crowd of people had gathered, peering around her father to see her. Suddenly embarrassed, Evelyn felt her face redden as she answered. "Yes, I'm alright, thank you James," she said softly. He gently placed his hands on her waist and hoisted her off of the ground. The abrupt change in position made her dizzy, and she leaned on James for support.

"Will someone please get some water?" Evelyn's father cried impatiently at the crowd of witnesses. A few people scurried off, but the rest stayed to ogle at Evelyn.

James helped her steady herself, and faced the crowd of people. "She's fine, everyone. We're finished here," he said loftily, and the mass of people dispersed. He turned back to Evelyn. "Miss Saunders, I can imagine how uncomfortable you must be feeling right now," he said softly. "Would you like to accompany me for some tea?"

Evelyn's father, having finally received water, handed her a small cup. "Commodore, I think Evelyn should come home and lay down for a bit. I wouldn't want her to faint again."

"There is no need to worry, Governor, your daughter will be perfectly safe with me," replied James, again wearing an out-of-place smile. "Perhaps you would prefer if we merely went for a short walk?"

Evelyn's father glanced at her and brushed some dirt off of her dress. "Yes, alright," he mumbled. "Don't stay out much longer, please, Evelyn," he said, giving her a stern stare. She nodded, and turned to the Commodore as her father left.

"Thank you, once again, James," Evelyn said, smiling weakly at him. "I'm afraid I've been getting into all sorts of trouble lately."

James smiled back, and the expression looked natural this time. "I suppose I'll have to keep a close eye on you, then."

Evelyn laughed and awkwardly tried to brush the dirt off of her dress. James took her hand and she looked up at him. "It's not that bad. It matches the color of your hair."

She suppressed a giggle. "So you're saying that my hair is the color of dirt?"

"No...I meant...I was just joking," James stuttered, and Evelyn laughed and gave his hand a squeeze. His worried face cracked into a grin and he laughed with her, guiding her to a bench under a large tree. He sat, and she followed suit, reluctantly letting go of his hand.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Evelyn," James said, gazing in the direction of the gallows.

"Don't be. I chose to come."

James looked at her, eyebrows raised. "That was very brave of you." Evelyn smiled and looked away. "But then again, I'd imagine anyone would feel brave after escaping from a crew of awful pirates."

"I had help," she laughed.

"Yes, I suppose a sharp mind and good looks would help a little--" He stopped and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Evelyn. That wasn't entirely proper."

"It's alright," she replied quietly, timidly taking his hand again.

He smiled, and the two of them sat in silence for a while before the Commodore spoke. "I suppose your father will be wanting you home soon," he said, standing. Evelyn nodded, and he helped her to her feet. Slowly, he walked her back to her home, allowing her to link her arm through his. Once Evelyn reached her door, he took her hand in his.

"Thank you for...everything," Evelyn said, smiling into his dark eyes. 

"The pleasure was all mine," he stated softly, and gently kissed her hand. "Until our next meeting, Evelyn." He bowed and walked away into the night.

Evelyn quietly entered her home and hurried up to her room, not wanting to be questioned by her father. She changed into a nightgown and climbed into bed, the Commodore's touch still making her hand tingle.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun shone through Evelyn's window and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled as she realized that she was at last in her own bed, in her own room, in her own home. She sat up and stretched, refreshed after a peaceful sleep.

Evelyn looked about her room and spotted the dress she had been wearing the night before crumpled on the floor. The memory of James hit her and she picked up the dress, grinning. 

Suddenly she heard a rapping on her door, and she dropped the dress. She heard her father's voice. "Evelyn? I've come to check up on you."

Evelyn pulled on a robe and opened the door. "So the Commodore took care of you last night?" asked her father warily, eyes shifting to the still-dirty dress laying on the floor.

"Yes, we had a chat on the bench in the gardens."

Her father nodded. "Are you feeling well enough to attend a banquet tonight? The Jenkins are holding another, seeing how the last one was...interrupted."

Evelyn sighed and thought it over, ultimately deciding that her fear of being left alone in the house outweighed her distaste for banquets and the family who was holding the one in question. "I'll come, father," she said as brightly as she could.

"Good. Good," said her father, looking genuinely pleased. Whether it was because of her wellness or the fact that he wouldn't be attending the banquet alone she couldn't tell. He walked toward her door but turned back to her before exiting. "I forgot to mention...Commodore Norrington will be attending. He's elected to stay in Port Bryant for a few days in order to keep an eye on us. I do hope he doesn't think more pirates are coming..." her father's voice trailed off and he left, closing her door behind him.

James...at the banquet tonight? Evelyn's heart seemed to swell at the thought. She hurried over to her wardrobe, already fretting over what to wear. The blue one? Or perhaps the yellow... She ultimately decided on a deep green dress and laid it out on her bed as she bathed and fixed her hair.

Hours later Evelyn stepped delicately down the stairs in her ridiculously high heels, her father beaming up at her from the living room. "Trying to outdo Miss Jenkins?" he asked, a playful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"No, I...had someone else in mind," Evelyn said quietly, taking his hand.

Her father chuckled as he lead her out the door. "Well, I think you'll capture the Commodore's attention completely," he said warmly, and Evelyn couldn't help blushing a little bit.

"Do you really think so?" she asked softly as the two of them climbed into her father's carriage.

"How could he not notice the most beautiful woman in town?" her father replied, and she smiled broadly at him.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Jenkins mansion to find it already crowded with people. Apparently the whole town had come to celebrate the engagement. Evelyn's father helped her step out of the carriage and she linked her arm through his as they made their way up the walk to the large doors of the mansion. Suddenly nervous, Evelyn fiddled with a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. Her father, feeling her squirming uncomfortably on his arm, patted her hand reassuringly. She smiled weakly up at him and stopped fidgeting in time to enter the Jenkins home with class.

The crowd was overwhelming as dozens of people hurried over to greet both she and her father. Evelyn smiled warmly at each one, all the while watching for the Commodore's face. Eventually she peeled herself off of her father's arm and slipped through the mass gathered around him, knowing that he would be perfectly happy with all the attention he was receiving. Once out of the wave of bodies, Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief and let her eyes sweep the huge room, searching for James. There he is, she thought, spotting him standing near a wall in the back of the room. Smiling, she made her way over to him and he glanced up and gazed at you pleasantly.

"Evelyn. You look breathtaking," he said sincerely, taking your hand and softly pressing his lips against it. Evelyn felt her cheeks grow warm.

"You look nice as well, James," she said, placing her hand on the royal blue material of his jacket. The orchestra started playing a slow melody, and James caught Evelyn's eye.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked awkwardly.

"Not particularly. I'm an awful dancer."

"So am I," said James, relieved. "I don't know why I asked you that. I'm sorry."

Evelyn laughed, and James seemed to loosen up as he gave her a broad smile. "I'd much rather be at home reading a good book. But my presence was requested by the groom, so of course I had to come."

"I can't stand banquets. I'd pick a book over a party any day."

"Yes...nothing to take your mind off of the pain of life like a good book," said James quietly, getting a faraway look in his eyes as he stared across the dance floor. Evelyn shifted her weight uncomfortably, knowing he must have been thinking about Elizabeth. She cleared her throat and changed the subject.

"I believe dinner's starting. Would you like to join my father and me at our table?" she asked. James tore his attention from the dance floor and turned his hazel eyes down to look at her.

"I would like that very much."

Evelyn smiled, and turned around in search of her father. Luckily she glimpsed his large hat and made her way towards it in the crowd, James following close behind her.

"Evelyn! There you are. Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes father. Would you mind it if Commodore Norrington dined with us?"

Her father glanced behind him to see James. "Not at all! Commodore, if you'll proceed that way to our table..." James nodded politely and headed the direction in which Evelyn's father was gesturing. Her father walked after him after giving her a wink and a grin. Laughing, she followed him through the crowd to find her table.


	8. Chapter 8

After a good amount of pushing through a crowd of people, Evelyn found her father and James seated at a small table already loaded with food. James immediately stood up at the sight of her and pulled out her chair. She smiled at him and sat down, and she could hear her father chuckling softly. Evelyn glared at him as James made his way back to his seat, and her father hid his grin behind his napkin.

Soon everyone in the room was seated, and the orchestra played a lighthearted song as they began to eat. Evelyn dug in hungrily, finally realizing how hungry she was. James watched her with an amused expression on his face.

"Evelyn, you eat like a bird."

She put down her fork and swallowed a bite of chicken. "Contrary to popular belief, birds eat three times their body weight."

James smirked at her. "I know."

Evelyn stared at him in exaggerated shock and her father laughed. "You're right, Commodore. Evelyn's always tried to clear out our pantries."

"Father," she said warningly, embarrassed.

"I don't blame you, Evelyn," James cut in. "This food is excellent." And with that he took a huge bite out of his steak. Evelyn suppressed a giggle as she watched him chew with difficulty. Finally he swallowed. "Delicious," he said, taking a long sip of wine.

"Cheers," she laughed, and did the same.

"Commodore Norrington, why do you think those pirates chose to attack Port Bryant?" her father asked.

"Father, please, this is a happy night. Let's not spoil it by speaking of pirates."

"It's alright, Evelyn. I'd be happy to answer your question, governor, but I'm afraid I am not aware of the pirates' motives for attacking your town. They had attacked Port Royal days beforehand; normally pirates would head to the open ocean as quickly as possible after a raid. These pirates, however, did not."

"I see," said her father gravely, nodding. "You've chosen to stay here longer than you must. Do you suspect more pirates coming to Port Bryant?"

"Governor," James started, leaning forward in his chair. "I--"

"May I have everyone's attention please?" a voice yelled.

Evelyn turned, startled, to see the groom standing on a table. "O, no..." her father mumbled, raising a hand to rub the bridge of his nose. "He's obviously had enough to drink tonight."

"Is everyone listening to me?" the groom slurred, looking around at the shocked faces staring at him. His soon-to-be bride was tugging on his pantleg, her face tomato red.

"Alright. I've got some people to thank," continued the groom, barely understandable. "First: my beautiful fiance. I yove lou, honey," he said warmly, gazing down at her and swaying slightly.

"Will someone get him down from there?" Evelyn's father hissed to no one in particular.

"Next: Commodore James bloody Norrington." James stiffened. "I 'ppreciate you comin' out here, 'specially after being dumped by that Swann girl." Evelyn watched James as his face paled. "Never thought I'd be the one to snatch a woman first, mate. Honestly! She wasn't much--"

"What a lovely party!" Evelyn yelled, climbing atop her own table, ignoring her father's splutters of protest. "Really! We have a lovely bride, and we're shipping her off to a...charming man," she said disgustedly, watching the groom nearly fall off of his table as he stared at her. "I believe everyone's through eating now. What say you all to some dancing?" Evelyn turned to the perplexed orchestra. "Maestro, if you please," she said softly, curtsying deeply. She hopped off the table and heard the music start playing slowly behind her. Ignoring the shocked murmurs around her, she pulled James up from his seat and dragged him to the dance floor. "Dance with me," she grumbled, putting one arm on his shoulder and holding the other up for him to take. James stared down at her with a confused expression and reluctantly took her hand. Soon other couples made their way to the dance floor, and by the time a more upbeat song was being played, everyone had seemed to forget about Evelyn's shocking outburst.

"Evelyn," James said breathlessly. "Can we stop dancing? I want to talk to you."

Evelyn followed him off of the dance floor back to the table. She raised her glass of wine to her lips but James snatched it away from her. "I think you've had enough to drink tonight," he said sternly.

"I've only had a sip!" she cried indignantly. "I wasn't drunk when I stood up on the table."

James stared at her, as if deciding whether or not to believe her. Slowly he set the glass back onto the table. "Then why did you do it?"

"I had to stop him somehow. I know what he was saying was bothering you," she answered softly.

James looked down at the table cloth. Evelyn started to apologize but he cut you off.

"Evelyn, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She stared at him, surprised. "Yes," she said quietly without even pausing to think. James smiled at her.

Suddenly her father stumbled up to the table. "Great party, is it not?" he slurred, nearly spilling the almost-empty glass of wine in his hand. She took it away from him.

"O, father," Evelyn moaned as he smiled at her pleasantly. She turned to James. "I'm sorry. I need to get him home."

James raised an eyebrow at her father, who was laughing heartily at nothing in particular. "I see that," he said. "I'll help you--both--to your carriage."

Evelyn thanked him and put an arm under her father's. James did the same, grunting slightly as her father stepped on his foot. Evelyn smiled at him apologetically and slowly guided her father to the door and down the front walk. James helped him into the carriage and turned to her.

"Thank you so much," Evelyn said gratefully. "He's not always like this...it was just a big party and--"

"I understand, Evelyn." James smiled down at her worried face. "I'll see you tomorrow at six o'clock." He kissed her hand lightly and strode back into the mansion. She smiled at his retreating form and climbed into the carriage beside her drunk father.


	9. Chapter 9

Evelyn's father grunted as she closed the door of the carriage. He was slumped down in his seat, but he was still smiling madly.

"Honestly Father...and after you were so horrified with the groom..."

"The groom...quite a lovely fellow," said her father pleasantly. Evelyn couldn't help but laugh as she sank back into the soft cushion of the carriage.

"I hope James wasn't absolutely horrified at your behavior. He asked me to dinner, you know."

Her father didn't respond, still smiling at the air in front of him. With a sigh Evelyn gave up, knowing he wasn't paying her any attention. 

She gazed out of the window and her thoughts drifted to James. _I can't believe he asked me to dinner...perhaps he was a bit drunk?_ She bit her lip unhappily at the prospect. _Well, I was with him nearly the entire night, and he didn't have all that much wine. He must've ben sober._ She smiled as she decided that James really didn't seem to be the type of man who would succumb to the temptation of alcohol, and she remembered him remarking that he'd rather be at home than at the party. Feeling relieved, she spent the rest of the ride home pondering what on earth to wear to dinner. 

Eventually the carriage slowed and came to a stop in front of her house. "Look, Father. We're home."

Evelyn's father snorted and she realized he must have been sleeping. Giggling, she hopped out of the carriage and turned back to help him out. He waved his hand at her impatiently.

"I can do it myself," he mumbled, and she grabbed his arm before he could fall onto the pavement. Her father found this very amusing, and chuckled cheerfully as Evelyn slowly walked him inside and upstairs to his room.

"There you go," she grunted as she laid him down on his bed. Her father stopped laughing abruptly as his head hit the pillow. He sighed and fell asleep almost immediately. Evelyn grinned down at his weary face and quietly left his room, gently closing the door as she went.

She crept softly down the hallway to her own room, where she undressed and climbed into her own bed. She lay awake for a few moments, thinking of her father and James, and fell asleep with thoughts of the latter filling her mind.

The sun danced between the branches of the large oak tree outside Evelyn's window, and the sunbeams brought her from her slumber. She sat up groggily, trying to remember her dream. The memory quickly flowed out of her mind like a rushing river and she stood up, frowning. _It had seemed important..._ she thiought to herself. _Maybe it was about Father?_

A smile brightened Evelyn's face as she remembered the night before. She left her room and walked briskly down the hallway to her father's room. Slowly she opened the door, knowing its hinges to be quite old and squeaky. Eventually she made a crack wide enough to reveal her father laying on his bed in exactly the same position she had left him in last night. She laughed quietly and turned to find the maid Monica looking at her quizically.

"He had a long night," Evelyn whispered to her, and gestured as if she was drinking from a bottle. Monica stifled a giggle behind her hand.

"Shall I get him up, miss?"

Evelyn looked back at him, sleeping soundly in all of his clothes from the night before. "No. Let him sleep a while longer. If he isn't up by noon you may wake him."

Monica nodded in understanding and left to cook breakfast. Evelyn slipped into her father's room and removed his hat and shoes, placing them neatly on the bed beside him. She took a last amused look at him before returning to her room to dress for breakfast.

Hours later she was sitting in her room reading when Monica knocked softly on her door.

"Miss Evelyn? It's nearly noon."

Evelyn smiled and stood, dropping her book on her bed. She followed Monica to her father's room to find him still sleeping.

"He looks so peaceful, miss. Are you sure we should wake him?"

Evelyn sighed. "As content as he looks, he needs to eat something. I'll wake him, thank you, Monica."

The maid curtsied and hurried out of the room. Evelyn held her breath and gently shook her father. He grunted and slowly opened his eyes.

"Rise and shine, Father," she said, grinning down at him.

Her father moaned and shut his eyes once more. When he opened them again Evelyn saw that they were bloodshot. She laughed softly. "Have a good time last night?"

Her father sat up and put a hand to his head. "I don't remember," he mumbled.

"Come downstairs and eat something, and I'll let you go back to bed. I want you to be well by six tonight."

"Why six?" asked her father, standing slowly with her support.

"I'm having dinner with James. I told you last night..."

"Well. That's why I don't remember," said her father with a slight chuckle. He frowned and put his hand to his head again. "My head..."

"Just come downstairs and eat. You'll feel better, I promise."

Her father let Evelyn guide him downstairs and she sat him down at the large dining room table. He moaned and put his head in his hands. Evelyn rubbed his back soothingly, grinning at Monica as she entered the room with a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. She set it gently on the table and Evelyn's father grunted at the sound. Monica scurried out of the room, trying not to laugh.

"Eat something, Father."

He reluctantly picked up a piece of toast and looked at it skeptically. He took a bite and munched it quietly. Evelyn saw the ravenous change take over as he dug into the eggs hungrily.

She patted his back. "Once you're finished, go back to sleep if you must. I still would like you to be able to greet James when he arrives."

"I would like that, too," replied her father through a mouthful of bacon. Laughing, Evelyn exited the dining room and head up to her room to continue reading.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost six o'clock, and Evelyn was pacing in the living room. Her father was sitting in a chair, remarkably recovered from his hangover. He coughed and Evelyn jumped at the sudden noise.

"A little worried, are we?"

Evelyn straightened and began pacing again. "Not at all. The only thing I have to be worried about is your health. I still can't believe you got better that quickly."

Her father shrugged. "I'm the governor. I have to be resilient." He let out a laugh as Evelyn rolled her eyes. "No, actually I think it was the food. Monica did an exceptional job. Where is she, anyway?"

There was a soft knocking at the door and Evelyn gasped. Monica strode into the living room.

"Ah. There you are." her father addressed her, standing. She smiled at him and walked to the door. With a small smirk at Evelyn, she opened it.

James was standing outside, looking dashing in his full uniform. He smiled at Evelyn. "Evelyn, you look beautiful."

"Please, come in," she said breathlessly, feeling her face reddening. He stepped inside and bowed slightly to the room.

"Governor. I hope you're well?"

"Surprisingly," replied Evelyn's father. "Try to have her home at a decent time, Commodore."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to wear such a beautiful dress out." James smirked as he took another look at Evelyn's cream-colored dress.

"I should hope not. It cost a fortune," grumbled her father. She glowered at him and he coughed. "Well! Off to dinner with you. Go on, have a nice time." He shooed the two of them out the door.

Evelyn laughed nervously. "So where is it you're taking me?" She started heading down the walk, slipping a little as she did.

"Careful," said James, gently taking her arm. "It rained quite a bit this afternoon."

"Did it? I didn't notice. I was taking care of father."

James snorted, and Evelyn knew he was holding back a laugh. "How was he this morning?"

"Sound asleep. I woke him up at noon to eat and he looked dreadful."

James failed to hold back his laugh this time. "I imagined he would. How did you manage to get him up and about?"

"It wasn't me. He ate some of our maid's cooking, and he was fine. He said he was simply resilient."

"I envy his resiliency, then."

Evelyn giggled and stopped walking, looking around for a carriage. "You never did reply to my question. Where are we eating?"

James shifted his weight to one foot. "I've only been in Port Bryant a short time. I was hoping you could choose for us."

"Well...we have a very nice restaurant, but it's on the other side of town."

James raised his eyebrows at her. "And how far is that?"

"Seven or eight miles."

James blinked. "Clearly I've underestimated the size of Port Bryant."

"Clearly," Evelyn replied, trying not to smile. "Why don't we have a picnic instead?"

James looked at her warily. "A picnic?"

"That's right. We can go back inside and pack some food. It's still light outside. We can eat in the park."

James stared at her, and eventually and small smile crept onto his countenance. "That sounds like a lovely idea, Evelyn."

Evelyn grinned at him and headed back up the front walk of her house, taking care not to slip this time. She opened the door to find her father staring at her over the top of a book.

"Commodore, when I said to bring her back at a decent time, I didn't mean you had to cancel the date altogether."

"Not a cancellation, Father, just a change in plans," Evelyn said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen. Monica followed her and helped her pack food into a basket. Evelyn walked back out into the living room, kissed her father on the cheek, and left her home again, James close behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

"I have to say, Evelyn, I've never been on a picnic before."

Evelyn turned around to face James and he took the basket of food away from her. "Never been on a picnic?" she said incredulously. "Well, there's a first time for everything." She turned back around and headed briskly down the front walk of her home, slipping slightly once again on the wet cement.

"Deja vu," commented James dryly. "Careful. I wouldn't want to change plans again to visit the doctor for a broken ankle."

Evelyn giggled. "No, that wouldn't be a very pleasant date, would it?"

"Not at all. Especially considering the fact that I'd have to carry you across town."

Evelyn smacked his arm and he snorted in laughter. "I'm sorry, Evelyn. I'm sure you'd be a joy to carry."

"That's right," she said snootily, sticking her nose in the air and walking faster. James caught up to her as she turned onto the street that lead to the park. "Speaking of carrying heavy loads, how's that basket?"

"What on earth did you fill it with? It weighs a ton."

Evelyn smiled sheepishly at him. "I was hungry."

James nodded slowly. "Ah yes. I remember your father remarking on your...er...healthy appetite..."

"Mmm-hmm," Evelyn grunted with a tight-lipped smile. "That's Father for you."

"Don't be like that. Teasing is a sign of affection."

"Really?" she said with mock interest. "And how did you become such an expert on human behavior?"

"I'm no expert. I thought that was a fact everyone knew."

"So now you're calling me fat and dumb?" By now the two of them had reached the gardens, and Evelyn swirled around on the wet grass to face James. She tried to glare at him but his surprised expression made her grin.

"Evelyn, you are by no means dumb, and you are certainly not fat."

Evelyn laughed and he relaxed, letting a smile crawl across his face. She suddenly realized how close his face was to hers, and she turned around quickly. "There's a table!" she said, spotting one not far off, and trying not to sound nervous. She walked toward it, telling her cheeks not to turn red. James set the basket on the table and sat on the accompanying bench with a grunt.

"Long day?" Evelyn asked, glancing down at him as she began taking food out of the basket. "Not chasing pirates, I hope?"

James smiled. "No, I believe that Port Bryant is quite safe from pirates."

Evelyn sat down across from him and frowned, passing a big sandwich to him. "Then why have you chosen to stay here? Not that I mind it," she added hastily, feeling her face grow warm.

James swallowed the large bite he had taken of the chicken sandwich. "Well, Evelyn, I must be honest with you." He sighed and lowers the sandwich. "This is an excellent sandwich."

Evelyn rolled your eyes. "Thank you very much. Now get on with it." She took out a bottle of wine from the basket and poured him a glass. He took a sip and sighed again.

"It's...not easy for me to be so forward," he started, leaning in slightly. "You know, of course, why that is?"

Evelyn nodded, playing with the stem of her wine glass uncomfortably. "Gillette told me."

James smirked. "Yes, I thought he would. But that's beside the point. The real reason I'm staying here is...you."

Evelyn felt herself blush and raised her eyes to the Commodore's face. He continued, gazing at her earnestly. "I know I'm risking rejection and pain again, but you draw me like the moon draws water. I cannot ask you to marry me yet, but I would like to ask you what it is you think of me."

Evelyn smiled and took his hand across the table. "It's been a pleasure getting to know you, James. And I'd like to continue this relationship. I understand that you'll need to take this slowly, and I want to support you the whole way."

James slowly smiled and even laughed a little bit. "I'm so happy to hear that, Evelyn."

The evening continued smoothly, with both of them talking and joking easily while they ate. Eventually the light diminished with the wine.

"We'd better be going. I don't want your father to worry."

"Perhaps we should've left him with his own bottle of wine. Then he wouldn't be worrying about much of anything."

James chuckled and stood, placing the bottle of wine and the glasses carefully into the basket. He picked it up and turned to Evelyn. "My lady," he said, bowing and holding his hand out to her. She took it, grinning.

"Commodore. Would be so kind as to escort me back to my home?"

"It would be my deepest pleasure." He tried to remain serious but let out a laugh. Evelyn giggled and stood, holding his hand in her own as they walked out of the gardens.

"I don't suppose you would like to join me for lunch tomorrow?" James asked softly.

She smiled at him. "It would be my deepest pleasure."

James laughed again. "I'll bring my carriage this time. Around noon?" Evelyn nodded and squeezed his hand gently. James did the same and the two of them walked the rest of the way home in silence.

"Thank you for the beautiful picnic," James said, handing Evelyn the near-empty basket once they had reached the doors of her home.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner in the first place," she replied happily. James smiled and kissed her hand.

"Until noon tomorrow, Evelyn." He turned and headed down the walk, holding her hand before letting go at the last possible moment.

Evelyn opened the door of her home quietly, expecting her father to already be in bed after his rough morning. She found him instead sitting on the couch in the living room, still reading his book. He looked up at her and smiled.

"How was it?" he asked, closing the book with a snap.

Evelyn shrugged, smiling, and handed the basket to Monica, who had stepped quietly into the room. "It was fine. I hope I'm not too late?"

"No, you're fine," said her father, looking at her suspiciously. "Are you sure you aren't going to tell me what happened?"

Evelyn put an expression of confused innocence on her face. "I don't know what you mean, Father. I'll see you in the morning." She walked upstairs to her room, feeling her father's questioning eyes on her the whole way. Once she closed her door, she undressed and climbed into bed, briefly touching her hand to her lips before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Evelyn woke up rather late and quietly headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast to find her father waiting for her.

"Details," he commanded, looking at you sternly.

"Father, you sound like Miss Alexandra down the road," Evelyn said with a laugh.

"I don't want gossip, I just wanted to know why you looked so happy when you came home. Did he propose?"

Evelyn shook her head and sat down at the table. "He said he wasn't ready. I don't blame him. But he did admit that I'm the reason he's stayed in Port Bryant."

Her father scoffed, but smiled. "Well, that was obvious."

"Only to you and your sober mind, Father," Evelyn said, trying not to grin at him. He merely shrugged and nodded, taking a sip of the milk Monica had brought.

"He asked me to lunch," Evelyn said absently, watching Monica bustle around the kitchen for supplies and ingredients to start breakfast.

"Did he?" asked her father, setting his milk down on the table. "Did you say yes?"

"Of course I did," she replied, turning her focus back to him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Ahh, so you do like him," said her father with a smirk.

"Wasn't that obvious to you?" Evelyn returned, matching his smug smirk. 

Her father laughed and looked down at his pocket watch. "You'd better eat fast. You slept in quite late this morning."

"Perhaps I was having a nice dream," Evelyn said vaguely, standing up from the table and waltzing out of the kitchen.

After choosing a plain royal blue dress to wear to lunch, Evelyn returned downstairs and ate breakfast. She then headed back up to her room to change into the dress, wearing her hair in simple loose curls. She heard a knock on the door almost as soon as she made it to the bottom of the staircase.

"I'll see you later, Father," Evelyn said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Try to stay away from the wine while I'm gone!" she called with a laugh, walking to the door. She opened it herself and James smiled down at her from under his magnificent Commodore's hat. 

"Hello stranger," he said with a smirk. He looked past her to her father. "Governor," he said with a slight bow.

Evelyn's father nodded and smiled, then winked at her as they walked out the door.

"Is he alright?" James asked quietly as he walked her to his carriage.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"He looked a bit pale." Evelyn turned back to look at the house worriedly as she climbed into the carriage. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. I'm sure he's fine." James smiled warmly as he climbed in behind her and closed the door. Surveying the still-apprehensive look on her face, he changed the subject. "We're going to the restaurant you mentioned. I managed to find it last night."

"That's fortunate," Evelyn replied, feeling better. "I'm hungry for some decent food."

"I thought the picnic was more than decent."

"Well, the food at the restaurant in question is better than more than decent."

James nodded. "I see," he says, raising an eyebrow at her word choice. Evelyn snorted with laughter and looked out the window of the carriage. "I know what you mean," said James slowly, and she tried not to giggle as he took her hand in his.

After a while of riding in the carriage they arrived at the restaurant. James helped Evelyn out and looked up toward the sky. "It's clouding, and the wind is picking up. We might be getting some rain later." He put a protective arm around Evelyn and guided her into the restaurant.

"I'm afraid I didn't have the time to make reservations," said James in a resentful voice.

"Don't worry, it's only lunch. This place is packed during dinner, but it's not so bad earlier in the day."

After the two of them were seated, Evelyn heard the unmistakable rumble of thunder and the pelting of rain on the roof overhead. She smirked at James. "Quite the weather predictor, I see," she remarked after requesting red wine and a salad. James shrugged when the waiter left with his order of a steak.

"You notice these things when you sail as much as I do."

Evelyn smiled weakly at him, remembering that his real home was in Port Royal and knowing he must return soon. She pushed these thoughts out of her head and continued the conversation. "I don't suppose you can tell when the really big storms are coming? The ones that can take lives, I mean."

James sighed. "Unfortunately, I cannot. Usually the men with that kind of talent are pirates."

"Pirates?" Evelyn repeated, staring at him in disbelief.

"They live their lives on the water. You'd be surprised at the amount of knowledge they actually possess about the sea."

"But you said that the pirates who captured me were relatively dimwitted. Thank you," she said to the waiter who had delivered her salad. 

James smirked. "I said they possess knowledge of the sea, not common sense."

Evelyn grinned at him and took a bite of the salad. "How is it?" James asked.

"Delicious. It always is here."

"Good. Now if they would just hurry up with my steak..."

Evelyn was able to finish her salad before the steak arrived. James took it with an irritated grunt and Evelyn hid her smile behind her napkin. He looked over at her. "What are you smiling at?"

"I'm not!" she said indignantly. He scoffed.

"I can see it in your eyes, Evelyn. Put down that silly napkin."

She slowly lowered the napkin, trying not to laugh at his commanding voice and expression. He started to eat his steak, grumbling.

"I'm sure they treat you better in Port Royal."

James glanced at her. "Perhaps they do," he said distantly, and returned to his steak. Evelyn hurriedly turned the conversation to books and seemed to bring him back from his memories. Eventually he finished his steak. "Would you like to return home now?"

Evelyn thought for a moment. "Do you think we could make a short stop at the gardens?"

"It's still raining."

She gave him puppy eyes. "Do you think we could? Please?"

James rolled his eyes. "You are so childish," he mumbled, standing. Evelyn followed suit.

"Is that a yes, then?"

"Yes."

She gave him a big smile. "Thank you, James."

He smiled down at her and lead her out of the restaurant and into the carriage. Evelyn noticed that the rain had slowed quite a bit. They rode in silence, a little sleepy after their meal. Soon they reached the gardens.

"All right, we're here. What--"

But Evelyn had already let herself out of the carriage. She ran onto the green field of the garden, feeling the rain beat down harder on her already soaking body. She laughed and spun in circles, then turned back to see James walking toward her slowly, his hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry," she said with a laugh. "I just felt like doing that."

James smiled at her, then cupped her face with his hands and kissed her on the lips.

Evelyn nearly jerked back in surprise, her knees felt too weak. James pulled away and looked down into her eyes. "And I felt like doing that." He smiled. "Come on. We need to get you home." He took her hand and walked back to the carriage. Evelyn climbed inside, still feeling weak from the kiss. He entered and closed the door behind him, still holding her hand. They rode for a few minutes before reaching her home. James got out of the carriage, helped her out, and the two of them hurried to the doorstep to get out of the rain.

"Thank you for joining me at lunch," James said breathlessly.

"Thank you for taking me," Evelyn replied quietly. They stood there gazing into each other's eyes for a long while before James slowly leaned in and kissed her again. He broke away, smiled at her, and returned to his carriage.

Evelyn watched the carriage ride off into the rain, and couldn't help but sigh. Without haste she turned and walked inside her home.

Monica rushed into the living room as Evelyn closed the door behind her, wearing a terrified expression on her face.

"Miss Evelyn! It's your father. He's sick."


	13. Chapter 13

"Where is he?" Evelyn asked her, alarmed.

She turned and headed upstairs, and Evelyn followed her quickly. She lead her to his bedroom, where he is laying on his bed, looking extremely pale and weak.

She kneeled at the bed. "Father? What happened?"

He turned his head to look at her and smiled through the thin film of sweat covering his face. "Don't worry about me, Evelyn. How was lunch?"

"Father, don't try to ignore this. You're terribly sick. Has someone called for the doctor?" she asked Monica. There was a distant knocking at the front door and Monica rushed off to answer it. Evelyn turned back to her father to find him coughing feebly.

"When did this cough start?" she asked, entwining her hand in his. He waved his other hand dismissively, but continued coughing quietly.

"Father, this is serious. How long have you had that cough?"

"I will be asking the questions here, thank you, Miss Saunders," said a brisk voice. Evelyn turned around to find the doctor striding into the bedroom carrying a black briefcase.

"Doctor Rutherford, thank you for coming," she said quietly in response. She stood and watched him bend over her father.

"Michael, this really isn't necessary," said Evelyn's father, laughing slightly. The laughter set off another coughing fit. Rutherford pulled out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and handed it to her father, who held it to his mouth as he coughed. Evelyn glanced at the doctor's face to find his dark brows knitted together as he gazed down at his patient. Evelyn's father ceased his coughing.

"Thank you," he rasped, laying the handkerchief down on the bed next to him lest he need it again. Evelyn saw a small red spot on the white material.

"Is that...?" she started, stepping closer.

Rutherford stepped in front of her. "Governor, when did this cough first hit you?"

"A few months ago."

"And you did nothing about it?" Rutherford started rummaging through his briefcase.

"It's just a cough."

"It may have started as just a cough, but it may have developed into something more serious after you failed to treat it." He pulled out a stethoscope and fastened it into his ears. He placed the other end on her father's chest. "I need you to breathe deeply for me." Evelyn's father complied, and she detected a faint wheeze in his breathing. Satisfied, the doctor removed the stethoscope and placed it back inside the briefcase.

"I'm going to need to draw some of your blood," he said absently, now looking for something else. 

Evelyn's father groaned. "All this for a mere cough?"

"I'm telling you, it's not just a cough." He pulled out a needle. "Hold out your arm, please." 

Grumbling, her father obeyed, and she saw his pallid face wince as Rutherford extracted some of his blood. Wasting no time, the doctor placed the few drops of blood on a makeshift scientific slide and placed it under a small microscope, also taken from the briefcase.

"Miss Saunders," Rutherford said, turning to you. "Could you take me to a room that is well-lit?"

"Yes, of course." She exited her father's room and lead the doctor down to the kitchen. He set his microscope down on the table and studied the sample of her father's blood. Evelyn patiently watched him, fiddling with a strand of her wet hair. Rutherford finally straightened and sighed.

"Miss Saunders, I'm afraid your father has latent tuberculosis. In English, it means he's got the consumption, but fails to show the more obvious symptoms, and cannot spread the disease to others."

Evelyn shut her eyes tight for a moment, trying to remain calm. She opened them and asked, "Will he be alright?"

"The cough has been going on for a good while, and you noticed the blood he coughed up into the handkerchief." Evelyn nodded, trying to read his expression. The doctor sighed again. "Allow me to be blunt. Your father is fatally ill. He won't be able to hold on much longer."

Evelyn sank into a chair at the table, shocked. "But he seemed so healthy!"

Rutherford nodded. "Most victims do. And your father, being the governor of Port Bryant, obviously felt the need to hide his slight symptoms from the public. And...his daughter, apparently."

Suddenly they heard Monica's voice yelling from upstairs. "Miss Evelyn! He's passing!"

A wave of fear and nausea passed through Evelyn's entire body and she immediately dashed upstairs. She burst into his room to see his hand drop pathetically from Monica's. She picked it up and patted it roughly. "Come on, sir, stay here," she whispered desperately. Evelyn felt Rutherford sweep past her and pull Monica up from off her knees.

"He's gone," he muttered, failing to feel a pulse.

Tears clouded Evelyn's vision as she pushed the doctor out of the way and collapsed next to her father's bed, clutching his arms with her shaking hands and kissing his forehead frantically as if the contact would bring him back.

"Miss Saunders, I'm sorry, but your father is dead."

"No..." Evelyn moaned, her tears spilling onto his chest. "He can't've just--"

"He's gone." She felt Rutherford trying to pull her away but she refused to move.

"Miss Saunders, it's over. Come on...you need to get up." She felt him forcefully peel her grip off of her father's body and push her away from the bed. She watched with agony as he pulled the blanket over her father's body and face.

Evelyn's world seemed to go numb after she glimpsed her father's face for the last time. She was vaguely aware of voices, and Monica taking her to her bedroom. She removed her still-wet clothes and helped her climb into bed. Evelyn felt the sensation of her tears soaking her face as she sobbed herself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of thunder woken Evelyn the next morning. She sat up slowly, dried tears on her cheeks making her face feel tight. She rubbed her eyes, feeling the crusty remains of her despair from the night before.

The memory hit her like the wind of an ocean storm. A few minutes later Monica found her being violently sick on the floor by her bed. She held Evelyn's hair away from her face and waited for a pause in her retching to guide her to the washroom. She sat Evelyn down on the edge of the bathtub and begans washing her face with a cool, wet cloth. Evelyn glanced at herself in the mirror, her pale reflection staring back at her miserably. Another wave of nausea hit her and she pushed Monica out of the way to vomit all over the floor.

"Sorry," she said weakly, wiping a shaking hand across her mouth. "I'm sorry." Evelyn's voice cracked and Monica hurriedly helped her clean her face, patting her arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry, miss. It's alright."

She brought Evelyn back to her bedroom, where her sick had been thoroughly cleaned off of her wooden floor. She climbed into bed, knowing the only way to escape would be through sleep.

The next few days passed in a sort of blur. Evelyn spent the majority of her time in bed, Monica accepting visitors and lawyers hell-bent on discussing her father's will. One day Monica gently shook Evelyn from her dreams.

"Miss Evelyn? I'm so sorry to wake you, but your father's funeral is today."

Evelyn blinked up at her. His funeral? Had she really spent enough time in bed for a funeral to be arranged? She nodded slowly to Monica and she helped her out of bed. She took Evelyn to the washroom, gave her a bath, and helped her dress in a somber black dress. She felt rather helpless with her having to assist her with everything, but she couldn't seem to summon the energy to tell her so.

"I've told the carriage driver where to go," said Monica as she walked her down the stairs. "Don't you worry about a thing, miss. I've taken care of it." She walked Evelyn to the carriage and smiled sadly at her before closing the door. The carriage started moving, and Evelyn arrived at the funeral within minutes.

She took a deep breath before opening the carriage door and feebly stepping out into the grey drizzle of the morning. Evelyn saw that nearly the whole town had gathered in the cemetery, and she received a number of weak smiles, warm pats on the shoulder, and sincere condolences. She found her way to a chair in front of her father's closed casket and sat down heavily. She felt someone sit down next to you.

The Commodore's voice seemed distant, but familiar and safe all the same. Evelyn heard him softly speak her name and gently rest her head on his shoulder as the rest of the guests crowded around the casket.

The eulogy began, and Evelyn struggled to listen without giving into the queasiness eating away at her insides. She raised her head and James held her hand, slowly rubbing the back of her fingers with his thumb. She sat for a few minutes in silence, staring at the flower-covered casket in front of her. As the eulogy wore on, Evelyn shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She saw James glance at her out of the corner of her eye and turned her head away from him. When he continued to study her, she quietly got out of her chair and walked away from the funeral, ignoring the murmurs of the crowd.

She walked quickly out of the cemetery without realizing that she had started crying. She walked down the road, not sure where she was headed.

"Evelyn!" She heard James calling her, but she kept walking, staring at the ground through blurry tears. Suddenly she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

"Evelyn, are you alright?" asked James, keeping his firm grip on her shoulder. She looked up at him to see his eyes full of pity. Her tears then blinded her and she started crying uncontrollably into his shoulder.

James was tense for a moment, but he relaxes when he felt Evelyn's body heaving with sobs of grief. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Shh...it's alright, Evelyn," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. She stepped back from him and tried to stop her crying, suddenly embarrassed by his words.

"I'm...sorry, James," she said, pulling out her handkerchief and wiping her nose with it.

"It's perfectly fine, Evelyn," said James, reaching out and gently wiping away her tears. She smiled weakly up at him.

There was the sudden clopping of horseshoes on cobblestone and the two of them turned to see three horses trotting up the road. James put a protective arm around Evelyn and she noticed the look of worry on his face.

"James, who...?"

The horses came to a halt in front of them. The men atop them were wearing dark blue jackets with matching hats and white wigs. The middle rider climbed off of his horse and bowed to Evelyn and James. She couldn't help but notice how short he was.

"How do you do? My name is Beckett. Cutler Beckett."


	15. Chapter 15

"Lord Beckett, this is Evelyn Saunders, the governor's daughter," said James. Beckett fixed his dark eyes on Evelyn as she dipped her head slightly.

"I apologize for my appearance, Lord Beckett. I've just come from my father's funeral." The words sounded strange as they hung in the air and Evelyn blinked back fresh tears.

"Ah, yes, I heard about that. It's the reason I'm here, actually."

"To offer your condolences?" asked James, his voice tense.

Beckett smirked at him. "In a way, yes." Evelyn cast a sidelong glance at James, who was staring at Beckett with a look of disgust in his eyes.

"I wonder if you both would like to join me for some tea. We have some important matters to discuss." Beckett's gaze remained on James, and his smirk grew cold. The Commodore's face seemed to pale.

"We would be happy to," Evelyn said quickly, interrupting the two men's sharp glares at each other. "James and I will follow you in his carriage." Beckett broke his eye contact with James to look at Evelyn and bowed. He walked back to his horse and Evelyn turned to James, who was still eyeing Beckett with distaste. "Come on," she muttered, pulling him away toward the cemetery.

"I take it you and Lord Beckett have met before," she said once they were out of earshot of Beckett and the other two men on horseback.

"Yes, unfortunately we have." Evelyn glanced up at James, hoping for an explanation, but he remained silent as the two of them walked quickly to his carriage.

Once settled inside, Evelyn glanced again at James, who had an apprehensive look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked softly, but James simply shook his head. Evelyn decided to change the subject as the carriage lurched forward.

"I probably shouldn't have just walked out like that," she murmured, thinking of the funeral.

"I could tell you were uncomfortable."

"I think everyone could tell I was uncomfortable." She laughed a little. "Funny, that he should pass when we were finally growing closer." Evelyn felt a hot tear run down her cheek. "Sorry," she said with a small chuckle, wiping it away quickly. "I need to compose myself."

James reached over and took her hand. "No one blames you for missing your father, Evelyn."

She gave him a weak smile. "I guess all his talk about public image finally sunk in." James smiled warmly down at her. Suddenly the carriage slowed to a halt. "That was quick," Evelyn said, frowning as she looked out the window. She gasped at what she saw, and hurried out of the carriage to find Beckett dismounting his horse.

"Lord Beckett, you must be mistaken. This is--"

"--the late governor's home, is it not?" Evelyn stared in confusion at him as he headed up the walk of the house. James passed her, his face livid as he glared at Beckett's back. "James," she said warningly, and followed him into the house.

"What a lovely home," commented Beckett tonelessly, craning his neck to look at the tall height of the ceiling. "But it would have to be, to suit the governor and his beautiful daughter." He smirked at Evelyn and then turned to James. "Commodore Norrington, I would like to have a word with you. In private," he added, his cold stare sliding back to Evelyn.

"You can use my father's office," she said quietly, and walked over to open the large mahogany doors that lead to her father's favorite room in the house. She paused at the entrance, taking a deep breath and smelling the scent of her father's cigars and cologne. She closed her eyes briefly before she felt a gentle hand on the small of her back.

"Thank you, Evelyn," said James softly, looking down at her seriously before following Beckett into the office. He turned and closed the doors, casting her a caring glance. She sank down onto the couch as she heard Monica enter the room.

"Miss? Is something happening?"

"I don't know, Monica," Evelyn replied wearily, shaking her head and putting her face in her hands. Her head snapped up abruptly as she heard raised voices coming from the office.

"Should we do something?" asked Monica slowly, looking at the doors of the office uncomfortably. Evelyn stood, about to see what was going on, and James burst through the door. His face was flushed with anger, and he was staring at the ground, his brow furrowed. Evelyn quickly grabbed his arm as he headed for the door.

"James, what--"

"I have to go," he said hollowly, and walked out the door, leaving Evelyn staring after him in shock.

"Pity to see him go, really." She turned to find Beckett staring smugly at the Commodore's retreating form.

"What did you do?" she asked, her anger rising.

Beckett looked over at her with a bored expression. "Miss Saunders. Would you like to join me in the kitchen for some tea?" He smirked at her, and walked into the kitchen without waiting for an answer. Evelyn followed him and found him sitting at the table. She slowly eased herself down into a chair across from him, telling herself to remain calm. Monica scurried into the room, bustling around to make the tea. Beckett looked around the kitchen as he waited. "The kitchen is very nice, but I think the office is the best so far."

Evelyn winced but stayed cool. "Lord Beckett, why are we here?" 

"We are here because this is our house." Beckett laughed at Evelyn's wide-eyed expression. "You see, I'm the new governor of Port Bryant. Appointed by the King himself," he added loftily.

"And you can't stay anywhere else?"

"Why would I? This house was made for the governor. And it's quite nice, if you hadn't noticed." He took another look around the kitchen. "And o, I almost forgot," he said, his eyes drifting back to Evelyn. "I've come to ask you to marry me."

There was a dead silence in the room as Evelyn stared at him across the table in disbelief. It was interrupted by the whistling of the kettle, and Monica quickly served the tea. Evelyn didn't know how to answer and decided to lie.

"I'm sorry, Lord Beckett, but I'm afraid someone's already asked me, and I have agreed to wed him."

Beckett let out a small laugh and took a sip of his tea. "I hope you don't mean James Norrington. I've just relieved the poor sod of his position of Commodore. I imagine he won't be able to support a wife with no job."

A feeling of nausea and anger washed over Evelyn as she stared at the self-satisfied stranger. He stood up, gently setting his tea on the table.

"So where will I be sleeping?" he asked smugly.


	16. Chapter 16

"Monica, we need to get him out," Evelyn whispered earnestly. It was the night of Beckett's arrival, and she was sitting in the kitchen having a private discussion with Monica.

Monica gave her a worried look. "We can't. He's been appointed by the king. There's no way..."

Evelyn sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Alright. I need to find James."

Monica's eyes widened. "You heard what Beckett said, he's no longer Commodore. He may have gone back to Port Royal."

"He has. I went to town to look for him and I overheard Miss Alexandra talking about it. She said he simply bartered his way onto a merchant ship instead of taking his own. But, of course, it isn't his anymore..." Evelyn shook her head and leaned back up to the table. "I have to find him."

"Miss, I can't allow you to do that. You've just lost your father. More stress may break you down completely."

"That's why I need him."

"Need who?" Evelyn and Monica jumped and looked up to see Beckett standing near the entrance of the kitchen, and Evelyn wondered hurriedly how much he had heard. "Your fiancé is right here."

"As comforting as that sounds, you are not my fiancé," Evelyn said coldly.

Beckett smirked. "I will be. You see, people would start to talk about a man moving into your home. A man who isn't your husband." He walked up to the table and placed his hands on it, leaning down so he was eye level with her. "Do you want people thinking you're simply my mistress?"

"If it would keep me from marrying you, so be it."

Beckett stood straight and looked down at her. "Of course, I can easily force you. You'll find that I have powerful friends, Evelyn."

"It's Miss Saunders."

He smirked again. "Soon to be Mrs. Beckett." Evelyn glared at him and he left the kitchen.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night," she growled, still glowering in Beckett's direction.

Evelyn woke early the next day and ate breakfast, not wanting to see Beckett. She returned quickly to her bedroom and settled down into bed with a book. She heard the door of her father's bedroom creak open and felt anger build up inside of her at the thought of Beckett sleeping in her father's bed.

Relax, Evelyn, she told herself mentally. You won't have to see him again after tonight. And if you do, you'll have James with you. With that thought, Evelyn got lost in your book.

She spent most of the day reading, only coming out of her room to eat. When she went downstairs she ate quickly, not wanting to run into Beckett. After a fast dinner, she headed back up to her room and read more of her book.

Suddenly there was a soft knocking on the door. "Come in," Evelyn called, expecting it to be Monica. She stood quickly as Beckett walked through the door, closing it behind him. "What do you want?" she asked as he looked around her room.

"Just to check in on you. I haven't seen you all day."

"Well, now you've seen me. Goodnight."

Beckett smirked and stepped closer to her, playing with a lock of her hair.

"That's a bold thing to do to a woman who isn't yours."

He dropped her hair. "Well, I own the house, so I consider myself to be the owner of everything inside of it."

Then it's a good thing I won't be inside of it much longer, Evelyn thought with a small smile.

"Something amusing, Miss Saunders?"

"O, I wouldn't want to speak so boldly to you."

"Please, take this opportunity. You just pointed out how bold I was acting."

"Alright. I was just thinking that I'd always dreamt of the man I was going to marry to be a bit taller."

"And I predicted that my wife would be better looking." Beckett walked toward the door, pausing to turn back and look at Evelyn. "Goodnight, Evelyn." He gave her a sarcastic smile and closed the door.

Evelyn let out a long breath, trying to hold back her anger. She glanced out her window to see the night quickly growing darker, and she changed into a midnight blue dress. She let out a small gasp as she heard more knocking on the door. She walked toward it grumbling and hoping it wasn't Beckett. She opened the door a crack to see Monica standing in the hall. "O!" Evelyn whispered. "Come in." She held the door open for her and she walked into the room. Evelyn shut the door quietly and turned to face her.

"Are you ready?" she asked nervously, twisting her hands together.

"Yes," Evelyn replied quietly. "Do you think he's in bed yet?"

The maid shook her head. "He's downstairs in the living room. You won't be able to use the door until he goes to bed."

"I don't want to wait any longer. I'll use the window."

Monica grinned at you. "Yes, I remember you climbing through it countless times when you were a child. I always thought you were going to fall."

"And I never did," Evelyn said with a sly smile.

"I have something for you," said Monica, digging through the pockets in her apron. She pulled out a small brown bag and Evelyn heard the unmistakable jingle of coins clinking against each other. "It's not much, but I thought it could help. I've been saving it."

"Monica, I can't take your money."

"Then how will you travel? You can't take a carriage, and you certainly can't walk everywhere to find him."

Evelyn sighed and reluctantly took the bag from her. "Thank you for everything," she said softly. 

"You're welcome. Now I want you to find that Commodore and have him come back and save this place." She gave Evelyn a weak smile and she turned toward the window. "O...I almost forgot!" said Monica, and Evelyn looked back at her. "Before he passed...your father told me you had his blessing to marry James."

Evelyn stared at her in a shocked silence, feeling tears spring into her eyes. "Thank you for telling me that, Monica," she whispered, and hugged her. She smiled encouragingly as they broke apart, and Evelyn turned to the window, taking a deep breath before opening it and climbing into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Evelyn landed softly on the ground, crouching under the large window on the side of her house. She sat still for a moment, and then slowly peeked her head up to see Beckett in her father's chair reading a book with an amused expression on his face. Resisting the urge to throw a rock at him, Evelyn crept away from her home.

"It probably would've gone sailing over his head anyway," she muttered as she made her way to the docks of Port Bryant. She passed the gardens and thought miserably of James, wondering if he was alright and if he would even be able to help her.

Finally the dark shape of a large ship came into view, and Evelyn hurried toward it. Seeing a crew of men hard at work loading it with crates and barrels, she slipped quietly onboard. She was about to go hide behind a rather large crate when someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey, you, we don't allow stowaways!" The man turned her around roughly, glaring, but his face softened as he saw her. Evelyn recognized him as Tim, one of Port Bryant's best and most reliable merchants.

"Miss Saunders. I'm terribly sorry, I thought you were...someone else."

"Yes, I can see that," Evelyn replied, glancing down at his hand which was still clamped around her arm. He let go with an embarrassed grunt.

"I'm right sorry about your father," he said sincerely. "He was a great gov'ner."

"Thank you, Tim," Evelyn said softly. "I wonder if you would be interested in doing me a favor?"

"Anything, miss."

She smiled up at him. "Where is this ship headed?"

Tim scratched his head as he tried to remember. "Well...first we're making a stop at Port Royal. Then--"

"Port Royal?" Evelyn asked, hardly believing her luck.

Tim grinned. "I take it that's where you're headed."

Evelyn nodded. "And I can't have anyone know. Lord Beckett will be furious when he realizes I've gone."

Tim squinted. "Beckett...short bloke with the cold eyes?"

"That's him," Evelyn said with a smile.

Tim snorted with laughter. "It's a joke among the crew, his height. We say that the only thing shorter than him is George's list of opportunities as a fencer." Grinning, he pointed to a man giving orders to the rest of the crew. Evelyn laughed as she saw that he had only one arm.

"That's very clever. But...may I ask you to keep my presence a secret from the crew?"

"Whatever you need, miss. We should reach Port Royal by morning."

"Good." She turned to leave him to his work. "This conversation never occured," she hissed over her shoulder, and Tim nodded in understanding.

Evelyn hid behind the large crate she had seen earlier, shrinking into the shadows so she was virtually invisible. The gentle rocking of the ship eventually lulls her to sleep.

Evelyn woke up to the sound of hurried footsteps and the scraping of crates on deck. She sat up quickly, squinting in the dim morning light and peering out behind the crate. The crew was unloading the ship; obviously she had reached Port Royal. She rose to a crouch and waited for an opportunity to exit the ship unnoticed.

Her chance came as the bottom of one of the bigger crates being carried broke open, spilling sacks of beans that immediately split open all over the deck. As the crew began to shout at one another, Evelyn slinked behind the crates until she was sure the crew wouldn't notice her as she hurried off the ship.

Evelyn walked quickly toward town, keeping her head down. When she felt confident that no one had seen her, she slowed and raised her head, looking around at the neighboring port town she had never visited. It looked not much different than Port Bryant, and she kept a sharp eye out for James. Before long, she spotted the large battlements of the port. She started walking towards it, but hesitated.

James no longer held his position as Commodore, so there was really no reason for him to be there. And would this be a safe place to ask where he was? What if Beckett had power here too? Sighing, Evelyn decided to take her chances, but still keept in mind the importance of keeping a low profile.

As she walked inside, she bumped into a man who was exiting. "Sorry," she mumbled. Way to be stealthy...

"Miss Saunders?"

Evelyn whipped her head around to see a familiar but surprised face. "Gillette!"

"What are you doing here?"

Evelyn paused, considering her options. She realized that Gillette would probably be trustworthy. "Actually...I came looking for James," she said slowly.

Gillette nodded, his expression serious. "If you'll just come with me, Miss Saunders." He took her arm and guided her deeper inside the battlements, eventually leading her into a small office. He closed the door and turned to face her.

"I heard about Lord Beckett taking over your home."

"Then you must know about James."

"I do." Gillette lowered his eyes.

"You know where he is, don't you?" Evelyn asked quietly.

"He was distraught. He came here and got extremely drunk. Then he left...for a pirate city."

Evelyn stared at him in shock. "Tortuga?"

Gillette raised his eyes back up to hers. "Tortuga."


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Evelyn was sailing to the pirate city on a vessel Gillette had managed to redirect. Although helping to send her to the former commodore's suspected location, he declined to come with her.

"Now that James is gone, Port Royal's militia is in near turmoil," he had said. "He was a brilliant commodore, and the leadership is now my responsibility. I cannot leave my men."

Evelyn had understood at the time, but as she madeher way to Tortuga she found herself wishing she had someone to keep her company. Or, at least, someone who had a decent plan for locating James.

She reached Tortuga within two days thanks to Gillette's authority over the route of the ship, and she entered Tortuga rather nervously. It seemed that the entire city was drunk, fighting, or enjoying pleasurable company. Or possibly all three.

A bottle flew past Evelyn's ear and shattered on the head of an old man lurking in the shadows behind her, knocking him instantly to the ground. Evelyn hurried away from him, as he was muttering death threats, and dodged numerous drunks to find herself standing in front of a crowded pub. Deciding this would be the best place to start her search, she grit her teeth and walked inside the pub of rowdy pirates.

The room was dim, and Evelyn blinked a few times before her eyes got used to the lighting. The pub was practically crawling with drunks, punching each other and taking each other's whores. The smell of rum burned Evelyn's nostrils, almost causing her to leave immediately. Convincing herself to stay and properly look for James, she wandered about the pub, ducking to evade flying bottles and other miscellaneous but threatening items. After circling the whole place twice, she stopped at the bar and slumped dismally against a chair.

"On your feet, pirate."

Evelyn's heart seemed to stop as she heard these words coming from behind her, slightly slurred by the effects of alcohol. She turned around quickly to see a wobbling, scruffy, dirty-looking and wigless James pointing his sword at the chest of an unconscious pirate on the floor.

"I said, on your feet, you bloody piece of filth, now get up or I'll--"

Evelyn grabbed his arm and he let out a fierce growl as he whipped around and pointed his sword at her throat. Evelyn gasped and froze, staring at James as he struggled to recognize her through the haze of drunkenness.

"I know your face," he mumbled, lowering the sword. "Evelyn."

"That's right," she said slowly, not wanting to provoke him again. "I came looking for you."

"Well, that's quite obvious," he said crossly, stumbling to the bar to drink the contents of an unattended mug. He finished and wiped his sleeve across his dribbling mouth. "Well, you've found me," he cried, spreading his arms wide. He started leaning forward and Evelyn rushed to support him before he could fall on top of the pirate he had been threatening.

"Let's get out of here," Evelyn said, pulling him toward the door. He scowled and groped for another drink from the bar but Evelyn yanked him away and out the exit.

"I could've had a last drink."

"You've had quite enough!" Evelyn cried into the dark alley behind the pub. "James...what has gotten into you?"

Evelyn watched as he slumped to the ground against the wall of the pub, running his fingers through his dark hair. "What has gotten into me?" he repeated miserably. "I've lost my job. I've become a bloody drunk. I've lost all honor. And it's all...because of her." He emphasized the last phrase with a drunken wave of his hand. He looked up to Evelyn, but looked back down at the ground when he couldn't focus his eyes properly. "You see," he continued, louder than before, "if I hadn't let that damned Jack Sparrow go"--he practically spat the name--"I would still have my position as Commodore. And why did I let him go?" He paused for effect. "Because she wanted me to." He laughed pathetically, leaning his head back against the wall. "Women truly are a pain."

Evelyn chose to ignore the degrading comment and crouched down beside him. "James, I understand that you're upset right now. But I am too. Beckett's taken over my father's house, and he's asked me to marry him. I need you at home."

James looked at her, his eyes sliding in and out of focus. Evelyn gazed pleadingly at him, but he merely turned his head away. "Women are only good for one thing, and one thing only. Yes. It seems the only way to really enjoy them is to hire one for a night."

Evelyn stared at him, shocked, and stood quickly, feeling tears burning at the corners of her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak to the former commodore's slouched form, but felt the lump in her throat grow larger. She turned away instead and walked quickly down the alley and back to the docks, leaving James vomiting quietly in the shadows.


	19. Chapter 19

Evelyn reached the docks and was thankful for the cover of the night to hide her tearstained cheeks. She got onboard the ship Gillette had directed to Tortuga and waited impatiently for it to leave the pirate city. The captain approached her and timidly tapped her shoulder.

"Miss? We have orders to take you wherever you need to go. Shall we head back to Port Royal?"

"No. Make it Port Bryant," Evelyn said quietly, and the captain nodded and left her alone.

Evelyn hugged herself as the ship left the pirate city, feeling cold despite the warm evening air. She wondered dismally how long it would take to make it back home, and sank down onto the floor of the ship. Telling herself not to cry, she fell into an uneasy sleep curled up in the shadows of the vessel.

"Well...wha' should we do?"

"Dunno. Poke 'er, or sommin'."

Evelyn flicked her eyes open to see two burly crewmen bending over her. She gasped and sat up quickly before one of them could shake her roughly.

"You're up," said one of them, grinning a dirty smile that revealed several missing teeth.

"Obviously," grumbled the other, and held out a hand to pull her to her feet. "We've reached Port Bryant, miss. You're home."

"Thank you," Evelyn said quietly, not exactly feeling "at home" when she knew Beckett would be waiting for her. She sighed as she walked onto the docks and into the city, holding her head high and working out a plan in her head.

"Miss Evelyn! Now where have you been?"

She turned around to see Miss Alexandra waving at her from across the road. Evelyn smiled weakly at her as she made her way over to her, her blonde hair bobbing in the bright sunlight.

"You've been missing for quite a while, or so your fiancé says--"

"He's not my fiancé," Evelyn said politely, trying not to get aggravated with the silly gossip hound.

"--and he says his house has been awfully lonely--"

"It's not his house."

"--since his maid was put in jail--"

"She's not his--" Evelyn froze. "What?"

"Yes, he says his maid was put in jail."

Failing to give Miss Alexandra a proper goodbye, Evelyn took off at a dead run toward the jail, not stopping until she had reached her destination. Evelyn groaned as she saw two officers guarding the entrance.

"I need...to see someone," Evelyn said breathlessly, bending over slightly to catch your breath.

"Sorry, civilians aren't allowed to visit the prisoners."

"I'm...Governor Saunders' daughter," Evelyn panted. "Now let me through."

After exchanging dumb looks, the two men reluctantly let Evelyn through and she hurried inside to find Monica sitting bleakly in a dirty cell.

"Monica!" she cried, crouching beside the iron bars of her cell.

"Miss Evelyn? It _is_ you! I wondered when you'd be coming back."

"Well, here I am," Evelyn said with a smile, and Monica grinned at her through the bars.

"But...where's James?" she asked, her happiness fading.

Evelyn lowered her eyes. "I couldn't find him."

Monica remained silent for a moment, and Evelyn heard her sigh nervously. "What are we going to do?"

Evelyn looked back up at her and looked more closely at her face. Her cheeks were bruised and she had cuts on her lips along with a black eye. "Did Beckett do that to you?" Evelyn asked with a gasp.

This time Monica faltered and looked down at the ground. "No, not Beckett. His cronies. Beckett accused me of helping you leave."

"O, Monica, I'm so sorry..."

Monica shook her head. "Don't be. Just get him out of here."

"I don't know if I can."

"There has to be some way!" said Monica frustratedly, wincing at the pain this caused her face.

Evelyn sighed. "I could try something..."

"Yes?" Monica asked eagerly, grabbing the bars with her hands.

"I could go through with the marriage."

Monica stared at her, letting her hands drop as her face fell. "You can't."

"It's the only chance we've got. If we're married, I may have some authority over the way he runs things here. I could be able to stop him from doing anything too horrible for Port Bryant."

"But what about your father's house? What about _our_ freedom?"

"It's over for us, Monica. I have to do what I can for Port Bryant now."

"What about James?" Monica asked softly.

Evelyn stood up. "It's over for James, too."

Monica leaned her forehead defeatedly against the bars of her cell and Evelyn walked quietly out of the jail.


	20. Chapter 20

Evelyn slowed her breathing and tried to remain calm as she reached her house. She paused before starting up the walk, wondering how Beckett would react to her after her absence. She reached a slightly shaking hand out to the door and pushed it open cautiously.

The living room was empty, and looked to be in about the same shape she had left it in. Relieved, Evelyn turned around and shut the door quietly, glancing out the window to see dark clouds forming in the sky.

"We might be getting some rain later."

Evelyn turned back around with a small gasp to see Beckett gazing out the window from the back of the room. Evelyn sighed and closed her eyes to still her heart, which seemed to be beating a mile a minute.

"A little high-strung?" asked Beckett, a hint of amusement in his voice as he watched her breathe heavily.

"You just startled me, that's all," Evelyn replied quietly. Beckett nodded.

"Or perhaps you're afraid of being caught after your gallant return. I see you've brought no one with you. Has poor James failed again?"

Evelyn squared her jaw and pushed the thought of the drunken James out of her mind. "Why should I be afraid of you? I've done nothing wrong. I don't belong to you."

"That may be true," said Beckett, his gaze sliding back to look out the window. "But you will. There's really nothing you can do about it. You could run, but my men would find you easily."

"You make an excellent point, Lord Beckett. Of course it would be silly of me to resist." Beckett's eyes snapped back to Evelyn, a faint crease of confusion resting on his brow. "I suppose I shall have to marry you after all."

Beckett stared at her, and she held his gaze and her breath as she waited for his reaction. Slowly Beckett looked around the room as if thinking hard about something. Finally he brought his focus back to her.

"Obviously, Miss Saunders, you have given up on Norrington. I take it you didn't locate him?"

"Unfortunately I could not," Evelyn replied evenly, watching Beckett as he stepped closer to her and looked once again out the window.

Beckett smirked. "You must have forgotten to check the pubs. If he's anywhere, he's drinking away his life." Evelyn held back her anger and tried not to let her pain show on her face. After a moment Beckett turned to look back at her. "The wedding will be at the end of the week. I see no reason to draw it out."

"Yes, I didn't quite see you as a romantic man," Evelyn said quietly as Beckett turned to leave. He paused, but continued through the doorway to the kitchen.

Once he had left the room, Evelyn heaved a sigh of discomfort and hurried up the stairs to her room. It had not been disturbed since the day she had left, and she fell onto the bed in newly-realized exhaustion. She shut her eyes tightly and thought about her current situation.

So she would have to marry Beckett. That much was set in stone. Even her most bizarre plans for getting out of it were useless, and she held back tears as she thought about the upcoming day.

Well, at least I have an excuse for getting Monica out of jail, Evelyn thought dismally. I'm going to need a bridesmaid...

Evelyn sat up in her bed, sniffling as she wiped away a few tears. "O, this is ridiculous," she muttered, and stood up. She changed into her nightgown and crawled back into bed, curling up into a ball and hugging her knees tightly as she hoped for sleep to come.

Evelyn spent the next three days in bed, not really seeing the point in getting up. Beckett came into her room to make sure she hadn't run away again regularly, and each time Evelyn pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't have to speak to him. A few times she found a plate of food sitting on her dresser after he left, but she ignored it and rolled over, feeling too numb to eat. 

On the fourth day Evelyn heard footsteps coming up the stairs and rolled over instinctively, shutting her eyes and steadying her breathing. She heard the door open and shut quietly and the footsteps walk over to the bed. Evelyn tried not to tense up and wondered what Beckett was up to. Suddenly she felt hands shaking her gently.

"You bastard--" Evelyn cried in frustration. She flipped over angrily to see Monica staring perplexedly down at her.

"It's only me, miss."

Evelyn's eyes widened as she looked up at her. "How did you escape?"

"I didn't. Beckett let me out. I'm here to..." Her voice trailed off and her face took an expression of discomfort. "I'm here to help you prepare for the wedding."

Evelyn dropped her gaze. "It's tonight, isn't it?" she said softly.

"Yes, at six o'clock."

The two of them remained silent for a moment before Evelyn slid out of bed and stood up. She let out a little moan as she saw a white wedding dress draped over a chair by the door. Monica hung her head and Evelyn saw a few tears drop to the floor.

Evelyn cleared her throat and walked over to the dress, picking it up from the chair and examining it. "Well, it's very beautiful. I can't see how he would be able to choose it."

"He didn't choose it. He sent me to buy one. I thought you'd look gorgeous in it." Evelyn glanced over at her, both her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, Monica," she said quietly, and changed into the gown. It fit her well, the straps curving over her shoulders to reveal her collarbone and the back dipping to your mid back. "It's a bit revealing," Evelyn mentioned lightly.

Monica gave her a small smile. "I wanted him to have a taste of what he can't have." Her smile faded. "Unless you're going to...?"

"No. Of course not," Evelyn replied quickly. "That was never part of the agreement, therefore I see no need to."

Monica nodded. "Shall I start on your makeup, miss?"

"I suppose so," Evelyn said, and plopped down into the chair. Monica exited the room and returned momentarily with a cosmetics case. She pulled out a stick of eyeliner and held it to her face. "Wait," Evelyn said quickly, a sudden idea striking her. "Mess it up."

"What?"

"Make a mess of it. Go on, make me look absolutely horrific. He's ruining my wedding, I may as well ruin his."

Monica stared at Evelyn for a moment before returning her wicked grin, and after an hour of careful "art," she left the room and fetched a mirror. 

"Here you are, miss. I must say that you look...stunning," she said with a giggle.

Evelyn took the mirror with a smile and gazed at her reflection, a grin spreading across her face as she examined the results. Dark blue shadow rested on her eyelids and thick smudges of eyeliner bordered her laughing eyes on the bottom. Her cheeks had received a rather generous amount of blush and her lips stood out boldly with a deep red hue.

"This is amazing," Evelyn said, in danger of bursting into hysterical laughter. "Where did you get this makeup?"

"It was your mother's," said Monica quietly, smiling down at you.

Evelyn stopped laughing and smiled softly down at the mirror. "What would she say if she saw me like this?" she asked with a laugh, looking back up at Monica.

"Who knows?" replied Monica with a shrug, taking the mirror from her. "Let's start on your hair. How would you like it?"

Evelyn glanced at the grandfather clock on the wall. "Something simple. We don't have much time before the wedding."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Yes, we wouldn't want to miss that, would we?" Evelyn laughed and reconsidered.

"Alright, do your worst."

Monica grinned and set to work on her hair, winding it up into a complicated bun full of braids, twists, and loops. As Evelyn felt her tug on her hair she thought it would look ridiculous. When she was finished, she brought Evelyn the mirror once again, and she looked at her hair in surprise.

"It's lovely," she said, a little shocked.

"It has to be. It's your wedding."

Evelyn sighed and placed the mirror on her lap. "Yes, it is."

Monica gave her an encouraging rub on the shoulder. "We still have a little time. Won't you come down for a bite to eat?"

"I guess I should," Evelyn said indifferently. She stood up, forgetting the mirror in her lap. She yelled out in surprise as it fell to the floor and shattered.

"O, I'm sorry, Monica!" Evelyn cried and stooped to collect the fragments of the mirror.

"Don't, miss, it's only a bit of pre-wedding jitters," she said with a smirk, bending to clean up the mess. "Please go eat something, you're looking a tad pale."

"Though I don't know how you can tell through all this makeup," Evelyn replied with a giggle as she exited the room.

She walked quietly down the stairs, not wanting to run into Beckett. As she crept cautiously through the house, she realized Beckett was not there. "Probably out for a drink," she muttered to herself with a sigh of relief, striding comfortably into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and pulled the bowl of fruit toward her, eating hungrily.

"There's that infamous appetite at work again."

Evelyn dropped the apple she had been munching and stood up to see James smirking at her from the doorway of the kitchen, looking considerably cleaner than before. He had shaved, but his hair was still long and unruly, and he had tied it back. He had managed to find some clean clothes as well, standing erect in a loose white shirt and black pants. Evelyn inclined her head and stared at him.

"I take it you have finished trying to drown your sorrow," Evelyn said coldly.

"I merely realized that sorrow can swim," replied James boredly, watching her with tired yet careful eyes.

Evelyn nodded and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And what whore gave you that brilliant piece of knowledge?"

The former Commodore's eyes flashed but returned quickly to their original weary state. "I have been with no whore."

"Right," Evelyn said sarcastically, and changed the subject before James could defend himself. "How did you get in here?"

"The front door wasn't locked. I believe you were too busy eating to realize my presence."

"I'm surprised the smell of rum didn't alert me first," Evelyn said coolly, cocking her head to one side.

"I haven't had a drink in days."

"That's probably a lie as well. You're practically dressed as a pirate. Did you steal them from the one whose wench you were drunk enough to bed?"

"That's hardly polite for a lady to say," said James. "I paid for these clothes with the little money I had, and for the second time, I was not with any woman."

"You may have been. You were so drunk I don't know how you managed to recognize me."

"I don't know how I managed now, with that makeup. Why would you do that to your face? You look like you belong in the circus."

"It was necessary. I'm being married today, if you didn't notice the wedding dress." Evelyn gestured to the white gown she was still wearing.

"I did notice," James said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Before Evelyn could respond, a scream from outside caused them both to run to the door. Evelyn hurried outside to see an altar and chairs set up in the town square and looked toward the docks to see a black pirate ship in the bay. Evelyn gasped and brought a hand to cover her mouth. James ran toward the dock which was now swarming with pirates.

"Miss Saunders! Inside, if you please!"

Evelyn turned around to see Beckett hurrying up to her. Repulsed by his formal clothes and calm disposition, she ran after James toward the docks. She heard Beckett's footsteps behind her but refused to stop until she had reached the docks with James.

"Evelyn, go back to your home," said James warningly. "Where the hell is Port Bryant's militia?" he muttered as the pirates grew closer.

"Oi! Stop! Stoooop!" a distant voice yelled, seemingly coming from inside the band of pirates. The pirates halted abruptly and one of them emerged from the crowd, wearing a red bandana under a worn tricorn and jacket that suggested he was the captain. He stopped once he reached the front of the group and smiled at James, who simply glared at the pirate.

"You. You're the reason I lost my position."

The pirate's smile faded. "Because you let me go? I'm mighty thankful for that, mate," he said, his grin returning. "But what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to win your dear Elizabeth from that dreaded Turner?"

James stepped forward and yanked the pirate's sword from his belt, raising it to the man's throat. "No, Mr. Sparrow, I think I'd rather be here. Killing you."

"That's Jack Sparrow?" Evelyn asked, staring at the pirate, who had raised his arms in surrender, glancing down at the blade.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he muttered, turning his kohl-rimmed eyes to Evelyn. She watched him recoil a little. "Goodness, love, you don't need that much makeup. You're not deformed, are you?" he asked, squinting as he studied her face.

Suddenly a shot fired from behind James and Evelyn, making Evelyn scream as Sparrow's hat whizzed off his head. "That wasn't very nice, I've already got a sword pointed at me," he said to someone behind them. Evelyn turned to see Beckett holding a smoking gun.

"Captain Sparrow, that does not compare to the evil deeds you have committed in your pathetic lifetime. I'm going to have to kill you."

James turned his head at the sound of Beckett's voice, and Sparrow took this opportunity to whip out a pistol and point it at Beckett. "Surely you wouldn't murder a man in front of a lady?" he said, nodding in Evelyn's direction.

Beckett smirked. "Of course not. That's something a pirate would do."

"Exactly," said Sparrow, and shot Beckett in the chest.

Evelyn screamed in horror as Beckett fell to the ground, and James rushed over to Evelyn.

"Sorry, miss," said Sparrow, picking his hat off up the ground and giving a sweeping bow. "But I don't get the feeling you wanted to marry him anyway."

"How did you know?" Evelyn asked cautiously.

"Bit of bad history with him. I'd be happy to tell you the story, but I'm afraid your dear Commodore feels the need to take my life. I'm going to have to be off. Ta!"

He turned and ran rather unorthodoxly to his ship, where his crew of pirates had already docked and prepared for departure. Evelyn pulled herself from James' grip and ran after Sparrow as he climbed aboard.

"Tell me!" she yelled as he turned back to look at her.

"I stole his bride!" Sparrow called from the ship, giving Evelyn a wave before disappearing into the mass of pirates onboard.

"And so he felt the need to steal one of his own." Evelyn turned to see James squinting into the setting sun as he watched the ship sail away.

"Why didn't you kill Sparrow?" Evelyn asked after a moment, turning to look up at James.

"I didn't want to. After all, he did me a favor. Not to mention he had a gun while I merely had a sword."

Evelyn smiled weakly at him. "You could've taken him."

James raised his eyebrows. "You don't think me too drunk?"

Evelyn lowered her eyes for a moment. "I'm glad you're back," she said quietly.

James smirked and brought his hand to her face to wipe away some makeup.

"Sorry, I know I look ridiculous," she said with a small laugh.

"I think you look beautiful," said James, and leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
